Countdown to my Birthday 2017
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Countdown to my birthday 2017. Featuring on Ami Aiba and Arata Sanada. Random prompts turned into stories where Ami and Arata are the main characters and couple! Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Cyber Sleuth! I own nothing over this franchise!
1. Wings

**July 1st**

 **Prompt: Wings**

 **Pairing: Hinted Ami x Arata**

 **Summary: When they are close to King Drasil and have to jump down, plus a side effect of a Digimon having a crush on Ami.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Digimon franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"We are coming for you Yuugo!" Nokia yelled as she jumped off of the cliff.

"Nokia, wait!" Omnimon said following Nokia.

"He's my brother! I should be there first!" Yuuko yelled following Nokia's action, her Gaiamon following only sliding down the side, using his swords to navigate.

"Do any of you look before you leap?" Alphamon questioned. "King Drasil has a lot of defenses."

"I've always wanted to do this, cross another thing off of my bucket list!" Arata said all happily as he jumped off, "Cowabunga!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ami asked as she quickly called some of her reserve digimon, "Paildramon, please grab Nokia and Yuuko." She looked at Alphamon. "Will their Digimon be okay?"

Alphamon nodded, "I'll go on ahead."

Ami climbed on top of her Hououmon, her MarineAngemon nestled comfortably in Ami's shirt, its head peaking out of the shirt by Ami's neck.

Houroumon took to the air once it was sure its mistress was holding onto tightly and dived into the pit, a _scree_ coming from both Hououmon and MarineAngemon (who was petrified).

Arata heard the _scree,_ but he was too busy trying to avoid the spikes that his Diablomon couldn't destroy. "Diablomon, keep going!" he heard Alphamon ordered right before something yellow appeared and he found on top of a giant yellow bird.

"There, there," he heard Ami say from behind him allowing Arata to get his bearings and to figure out what happened. He slowly turned himself around so he was facing Ami's back. "It's okay, shh, shh."

"Thanks again," Arata said softly.

"Anything else that's dangerous on your bucket list?" Ami asked as Hououmon stayed in place, lightly flapping its wings. "Better now?"

Arata went to comment on Ami's weird talking habit when a new voice spoke, "Get situated and hold on tight to my feathers."

"Uhh...okay?" Arata said gripping onto the yellow feathers before Hououmon rose a bit before diving again letting out a loud _scree._

They arrived at the bottom where Ami's Paildramon was waiting with an unharmed Yuuko and Nokia with their Digimon. Horumon slowly got close to the ground before Ami slid off with ease and Arata jumped off.

"That was crazy!" Nokia said. "Uh..Ami? What's wrong with your shirt?" A pink head peeked out of Ami's collar causing the two girls to jump. "OMG! Like what is that? It's totes adorbs!"

"Yes, you may come out now," Ami said gently. "We are on solid ground." MarineAngemon let out a huff _ke_ and turned around facing the group, still staying in Ami's shirt. "Or you could stay."

"Ah, that's who you was talking to you," Arata said. "It still seems overly attached to you."

"Interesting, I have seen a few cases like this," Alphamon spoke. They watched as Arata patted the small Digimon's head. "However, not once do they share their affections so openly."

"Uh, I hate to do this but we came for a reason," Omnimon interrupted Alphamon's rant.

"King Drasil," Alphamon agreed.

"My brother! We need to go!" Yuuko exclaimed.

As the data recreated itself for Ami to return back to her world, MarineAngemon placed a kiss on Ami's digital head before Ami was pushed back into her world. Ami's physical body was mostly okay as she awoke after Nokia with the help of Arata found Ami's memory data. There was one - no, two small changes within Ami. On her back, right where her shoulder blades are, rested two small pink wings.


	2. Totem

**July 2nd**

 **Prompt: Totem**

 **Summary: Nokia needs help with her homework.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Arata walked into K-Cafe, a scowl on his face, that slowly disappeared upon seeing his cyber sleuth friend sitting at one of the tables working on her homework.

"The others haven't arrived yet?" Arata asked sitting down at the table with Ami.

Ami shook her head, "No and for once, I'm not late but super early. I thought for sure Nokia would have been here by now. She actually took it up as a case along with sending me a SOS message. I never did take the case, just doing it because she is a friend."

"Yeah, I received that SOS message," Arata said. "Right when I was about to accept another comic contest. So, any idea over what Nokia's emergency is?"

"No, there was nothing on the case file report when I looked at it out of curiosity and I have tried calling her, but I never received an answer."

"I swear, if it is over what accessory -"

Ami shook her head, "No, if it was something like that than she wouldn't have the money to file a case and it wouldn't be having us meet at a cafe," Ami twirled the pencil in her hand. "You wouldn't know what system is used underground to help conserve and reuse energy?"

"What?"

"Produced by the internal heat of the earth is known as blank," Ami read from her worksheet.

"Geothermal."

"Thanks," Ami said writing it down.

"You rarely ask for homework help," Arata said.

"I stayed up almost all night for a case," Ami explained. "My mind is tired."

"So to stay awake, you are doing homework."

The bell to the cafe dinged.

"I'm ahead of my homework. With my school allowing most of their students to work, they give us month's work of homework at a time for each class."

"Nokia isn't here?" Yuugo asked as his sister helped him sit down. He was getting better with his physical body, but he still had a long way to go.

"No," Arata said as Ami packed up her homework.

"She needs to arrive soon," Ami added in. "Kyoko is going to call and would want an update."

"She put in a case for this?" Yuuko said as she sat down. "It must be important."

Arata took out his digivice and tried calling Nokia only to receive no answer. "Same as Ami, no answer."

"Hmm, strange. She always has her Digivice," Yuuko commented.

The bell dinged and some regulars came in and ordered their drinks.

"I can't wait anymore," Ami said surprising everyone. "I'm heading back to the office, try and get more cases done. If you wish to stay and she arrives, call me, please."

Ami grabbed her bag and talked to the owner of K-Cafe before she left.

"She usually waits the longest," Yuugo stated.

"She was here before me," Arata stated. "I don't know for how long."

"Oh?" Sacchan said. "Are you talking about Ami? She's been sitting in here since 2."

"It's almost 5," Yuuko said. "She's been waiting three hours."

"2 is when Nokia sent out her message," Arata said checking his messages. "Three hours of not working on a case. No wonder she left all mad."

Two hours later, Arata walked into Kuremi Detective Agency after receiving a call from Kyoko to come over. "The others are on their way," Kyoko said after Arata shut the door. "I'm surprised you got here so fast."

"I was in the area," Arata said. He sat down next to the unusual quiet Ami who had her shoes off with her legs curled up under her. "Is she okay?"

"Ami's finally getting some sleep," Kyoko spoke. "Her alarm will wake her in thirty minutes before she goes to Ueno Park and stay awake all night again."

Arata sighed, "They are such flakes."

"Not very nice," Ami said with a voice laced heavily with sleep and knowing that he was referring to her and Nokia. She lifted her head up from her arms and stared sleepily at the two.

"Go back to bed," Kyoko ordered. Ami shook her head as she uncurled her legs. "Oh? How do you plan on staying awake the whole entire night and day with thirty-five minutes of sleep?"

"It's almost like jet lag," Ami shrugged putting her shoes on.

The door bursted open and Nokia came in, "I'm totes sorry! The teachers took my digivice and wouldn't return it or listen to me. Than they gave me detention, plus after school clean duty by myself, and my tutor lessons!"

"Than you shouldn't have sent out a SOS message," Arata commented dryly.

"Teachers wouldn't let me finish it," Nokia argued.

Ami just shook her head as Yuugo and Yuuko appeared, "I seriously don't have the patience for this."

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed?" Nokia asked.

Arata covered Ami's mouth as Kyoko laughed, "Nokia, she hasn't laid down in a bed for forty-eight hours."

Arata glared at Ami as Yuuko sat down with Nokia and Yuugo on the other couch. "Did you just lick my hand?" Arata questioned Ami who was glaring back at him. "Stop licking me!" He removed his hand and wiped it off.

"So, Nokia, what is the Emergency?" Ami asked.

"I need to make a totem pole of four of my friends that changed my life and well, it was you four. I have to include myself in this totem pole as well."

"This was the emergency?" Yuuko spoke. "You could've just asked us to meet up in a group chat in EDEN!"

"Instead of getting caught using Digi-line in class again," Ami said.

"Yeah, well, let's just start doing the assignment," Nokia said taking a piece of paper. "So...uh… who should be the bottom of this totem pole?"

"Well, what does your totem pole look like without their opinions?" Kyoko asked.

"The bottom would be Arata, than Yuugo, than Yuuko, and finally me!" Nokia said.

"Oh? Why?" Nokia asked.

"I'm out," Ami said getting up and proceeded to leave.

"What? Wait, why?" Nokia asked. "I'm a client! A client!"

"No, you are not. You are a friend. I never took your case file. I waited for you for three hours and I have a case to go too. I'm forgotten within your totem pole."

"What? No, I didn't!" Nokia said offended.

"I was going to ask about why Ami wasn't included," Kyoko said as Ami left. "But please excuse her behavior. She's running on little to no sleep the last two soon to be three days and she's under a lot of stress. Mostly self-induced stress."

"What type of stress?" Yuugo questioned.

"I believe that's Ami's choice to tell," Kyoko said. "Now about your homework."

The next morning, Ami was typing up an apology to Nokia. It was a honest Nokia mistake, no need to snap at her about it. Just because she has a lot on her mind now, doesn't mean her friends deserve that type of behavior.

She walked into Broadway and shook her head, try to get the sleepiness out of her mind and to stay awake, at least until she turned this case in. The client had good intentions for looking after his little sister, but the 'bad friends' was two stray dogs who his little sister named New-New and Lekkle.

Ami chuckled to herself, almost everyone forgot about Digimon being tools for hackers but the traces were still there.

"You are giggling at nothing," Arata said in front of her, crossing his arms. "You are going delusional."

"I'm fine," Ami said shaking her head. "Just thinking about Digimon and how traces of them are still noticeable. What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you?"

"You are, but you usually ask in advance," Ami said. "Are you going to let me in the office?"

"Naw," Arata said with his arms crossed. "Not allowing you to work until you get some sleep."

Ami's eyes flashed with anger before she took a deep breath, "I'll get sleep later."

Arata rolled his eyes, "Ami."

"What?"

"It was a group decision to force you to go to sleep," Arata said placing his hands in his pockets. "I happen to be the one who drew the figurative short stick. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Kyoko knows?"

"Yep, she knows you completed your case as well. You don't ever leave things half-finished."

"You do realize I can escape from you, right?" Ami asked causing Arata to arch his eyebrow. "But, I won't. My apartment than?"

"Mhmm, all day," Arata agreed as they went to the elevator. "Kyoko already let me in to drop off the things I brought over." The elevator started going up with them in it. "You know, any of us would be willingly to listen if you needed someone to talk too."

"Huh?"

"Kyoko said you was under a lot of self-induced stress."

The elevator stopped and they got off.

"I'm not working so much to get my mind off of problems if that's what you are thinking I am doing," Ami said as they walked towards her apartment door.

"I never said it was," Arata said as they entered her apartment. "Your digivice, please. So you won't wake up when it goes off."

Ami unwrapped her Digivice and gave it to him, "Do you want my code for it?"

"Yeah, why not."

"1048," Ami said. "I'll change it later after you get done babysitting me. You've been here before, right?"

Arata rolled his eyes, "Yeah, go to bed now. I'll be fine."

"It feels weird though," Ami whined as the taller teen started to push her towards her bedroom. "Fine, fine!"

Thirty minutes later, Arata was doing his own version of Nokia's totem pole assignment when Ami's digivice started to ring. He answered it not paying attention to who was calling when -

"October, how many times do I have to tell you, if it is stage no matter how real it looks, it does not feel genuine! Miwako, the sound was great!" Arata looked up at the screen and saw a woman with black hair done in a bun with glasses on top of it. "Kyoko called me Ami, what do you think you are doing getting so little sleep?" She never looked at the screen. "Mathies, what is it, what do you mean again?"

"Uhh…" Arata said stunned trying to figure out what was going on.

The lady looked at the screen. "You aren't my daughter."

"No, I'm not. A friend of Ami's and she is *should* be sleeping right now," Arata spoke. "Can I give her a message for you?"

"Yes, tell her - Lucas, can't you put them on hold? I'm busy!" Ami's mom said to someone off screen. "No! You do not ever, EVER put them through to my personal digivice unless it's Kuremi Kyoko and my daughter! Yes I have a daughter!" The call got disconnected.

"Don't bother calling back," Ami spoke from her doorway, stifling her yawn. She walked to the couch and sat on it wearing blue shorts a blue tank, an uncommon color on her. "She won't answer."

"What are you doing up?" Arata asked as she looked at what he was working on.

"It's rare for Mom to find the time to call," Ami explained. "I've trained myself to wake up, no matter what, when I hear that ringtone."

"I wouldn't consider that a call."

"Oh no, that's a call. You experience the type of conversation I have 90% of the time with my mother." Ami said. "So, Nokia is on top of your totem pole?"

"The top ones aren't as masterfully created like the bottom ones are, a hidden fact about totem poles."

"So from bottom to top you have; Yuugo, me, Yuuko, yourself, than Nokia?"

"Yes, essentially, you and Yuugo changed our lives," Arata commented. "Now, you should go back to bed. Especially since you should be asleep right now."

"Yes, boss," Ami said jokingly as she got back up and headed towards her bedroom.

"Why are you working so hard, if you don't mind me asking?" Arata questioned before Ami entered her bedroom.

"So I can surprise visit Mom for her birthday, since she won't be home again for her birthday like originally planned" Ami responded looking at Arata. "She may not act like it, but she hates being so far away from me for so long. So a visit from me for her birthday will boost her morale and spirits."

 **~~The End~~**


	3. Infermon

**July 3rd**

 **Prompt: Infermon**

 **Summary: Two Infermons confuse Arata**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

The last attack before Arata had to try and regenerate his health, before Ami came in and punched him, was by Infermon and its Spider Shooter move. He remembers that, he remembers feeling betrayed as his own Infermon attacked him, but he also feels ashamed since this whole entire time, he could have relied on his Infermon and his friends.

He appeared in Valhalla Server where Infermon was waiting, "Hey buddy," Arata spoke as the digimon pressed its face into Arata's stomach. "I see Ami took care of you for me." The digimon nodded his head. "Did you have to attack me so hard?"

"I never attacked you," Infermon said removing his face from Arata's stomach. "Even if I did, I would purposely miss."

"That's reassuring," the ex-leader said, "but you did attack me. I was there, I felt it."

"No," Infermon said shaking his head. "I could never attack you. I was sleeping until Mirel woke me up three minutes ago. I just got here shortly before you did."

"Oh? Than explain -" Arata started only to stop mid-sentence as he felt a breeze go behind him. He was in cyberspace, there should be no breeze. He turned to see what caused the breeze and saw an Infermon.

This Infermon had it's legs and head tucked into its body as it charged for the empty space and background of the Valhalla Server, where the pathways didn't exist. Right when the Digimon got to the edge of the map, the legs and head came out as it started climbing...air? Nothing?

"What the hell?" Arata said watching the digimon.

"You proved your point," he heard Ami say right next to him causing Arata to look at her. "Now, get down!"

"No," the Infermon said as he started to climb higher on...whatever he was climbing… before he was upside down above them.

"If you fall, I'm not healing you," Ami threatened placing her hands on her hips.

"You worry too much," the Infermon spoke crackling like it was laughing.

Arata looked back up at the Infermon above them, "What exactly is he doing?"

"Proving there are invisible walls all because I wondered what happens if you fall off the pathways in EDEN," Ami explained. "Tip for you, never let Digimon watch a superhero movie."

"So… your Infermon was the one who attacked me?"

"Yep. HiAndromon," Ami said looking at her robot digimon whose been with her since the beginning of this crazy adventure.

"With pleasure," he responded.

"You'll never take me alive!" Infermon said right before Thunder Falls III hit him, causing him to fall.

"Are you going to be good?" Ami questioned as she gave her Infermon an HP Capsule.

"Yes, I was having fun through. You hardly take me out for adventures ever since I digivolved."

"That's because I wanted to keep you a secret until now," Ami said with a wink. "Figured it would knock some common sense into Arata."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Arata exclaimed.

"It worked than," Ami said looking at her friend who wanted to glare at her but can't. "You had a Royal Knight within your system plus who knows how many Eaters. I shouldn't have been able to won the fight against you."

Arata crossed his arms and looked away as Ami placed her Tokomon on top of Infermon.

"Arata?" his own Infermon asked looking at its Tamer.

"She's partially right," Arata said quietly hoping that the cyber sleuth wouldn't hear him. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Arata looked at Ami who was placing a Pumpkinmon on her Infermon's back behind the Tokomon. Her HiAndromon nowhere to be seen. "She got out of her digimon's way and watched as the Infermon with the two child-like digimon charged back and forth on the map.

"I was afraid of what I'll do to her if I won," Arata answered. "The Eater in me wanted her data, knew she was powerful, that she had something they didn't, but I didn't want her to disappear."

 **~~The End~~**


	4. Avater

**July 4th (Happy Independence Day to my American readers)**

 **Prompt: Avatar**

 **Summary: Ami has a terrible glitch and must find parts of her avatar in Kowloon again.**

 **Note: I did this on my first playthrough but I forgot I even had memory ups so I'm going with that route.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Sneezes are an involuntarily human reaction that often comes by surprise. They are a part of human, animal, and even Digimon life, but rarely did they ever cause problems that require you to go disguise hunting.

Which is what Ami was currently doing.

Disguise hunting in Kowloon. Because of a sneeze. That caused her to glitch.

What fun.

Luckily it happened in Kyoko's office when there were no clients so she just connect jump into the TV while Kyoko started searching for her body - no avatar parts to flag for her.

Avatar parts didn't sound so personal like body parts did. Ami shook her head, her body was perfectly fine in Central Hospital and not being chopped into different sections. Ami shook her head again.

She really needs to quit taking cases for the Mei and the Occult Club.

Ami started to agree with Kyoko's line of logic of her being the luckiest person alive because her digimon recognized her so she didn't have to worry too much about battles having Togemon and IceDevimon really helped out while her more stronger Digimon took a break. It gave her time to try and get to know these two Digimon better.

"Well, well, well," an all too familiar (and yet Ami couldn't help but feel relieved) voice spoke from behind her. "Never thought the 'Data Monster of Shinjuku' would be seen in Kowloon, let alone by me."

(Oh, I hate you sometimes Arata) Ami thought desperately wishing that the skilled hacker would run away like what Nokia did when she saw her current form. She didn't have any of her usual Digimon on her either, and she certainly didn't have time to deal with him when she's missing two avatar parts.

She faced Arata who was holding an avatar part, a kid like grin in his face, "I've got to see the 'Ghost of EDEN', 'Wraith of EDEN', and now, 'Data Monster of Shinjuku'. How lucky am I ? You wouldn't be looking for this, would you?"

She couldn't fight him, his Infermon too strong for her two Digimon but she NEEDED that avatar parts.

"Give it back," she said, her voice crackling, frizzing, popping. She was like this the first time but apparently an Avatar part held her vocal code and voice box.

"Haha, no, but it's good to know you can talk," Arata said.

There was a portal to the Digi-Lab nearby, maybe Kyoko could find a different one that fits her. She turned around and walked away. "Block them," she said to her Digimon feeling Arata following them. A Rune Forest I and Ice Archery II did the job and they were able to go into the Digi-Lab without getting caught.

Mirel looked at the data person, holding into her own computer. "It might be best if you take your three regulars. Ah, memory space well, this I could consider an Emergency so until you find your missing parts, I have extended it temporarily."

"Thank you but -"

"You don't want to fight your friend? That's not the issue dear. You'll fight something even more powerful that will test your relationships you have with your Digimon," Mirel commented. "Oh, don't worry about the avatar part your friend has. You'll receive it."

Ami stepped back into Kowloon and looked around, Arata wasn't nearby so she continued her search. They were on Kowloon Level 2 when Ami spotted the last one on a platform, where she couldn't reach.

"IceDevimon?" Ami asked, keeping her two champions out. "Can you get that one for me, please?"

IceDevimon nodded and flew towards the ledge, gently grabbed the important data, and flew back giving it to her.

"Thank you," Ami said and knows that if she had her avatar, she would be smiling at the virus digimon.

"Looks like I found you again," Arata commented. "I must be extra special today."

Ami didn't turn around to see the smirk on his face, she could hear it. She was tempted to bring out the ones she hopes he'll recognize but, she could feel data going to a central focal point in front of Arata. He had a clear way of escaping while she was at a dead end.

Arata watched as the blue data person stood there, not moving. He would have to thank Nokia for calling him in her fit of terror and Ami for not answering. He was having fun and it seemed nice. He surely didn't feel any threat from it. He tensed up as the Togemon and IceDevimon headed for him, before he could tell Infermon what to do, they shoved Arata and Infermon out of the area and into the previous area.

"What the hell?" Arata asked confused before Infermon and him made their way back to the area.

Ami dropped down to her knees, the pressure this Eater had was like gravity, trying to pull her in, her mind felt like it was being split into two. She had no protection from this Eater, she told all five of her Digimon to run, this Eater was too powerful. She forced herself to look up and saw one of the Eater's arms start coming down towards her. She braced herself for an attack but nothing happened. She looked at the Eater again and saw her Andromon holding back the arm, another arm was quickly coming down but her Rapidmon started holding that arm back.

"Run!" she said trying to save her Digimon. The two champions had no problem with the last command of making sure Arata and his digimon got out of the area before fleeing.

Lilamon floated in front of Ami using her skills to attack the weak spot of the Eater while Andromon and Rapidmon kept the arms up. The Eater pressed hard down trying to get its prey, causing the two vaccine digimon to go beyond their strengths, Ami watched in despair upon seeing their arms start to wiggle from the amount of pressure they were forcing themselves to hold back.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked yelling at them just before the gravitational pull of the Eater started to get stronger making it harder for her to speak. "Run! Flee! Escape!"

"Infermon, Mach Rush II," Arata's voice rang out as Infermon attacked the Eater.

"No, not you too," Ami said weakly, the pressure getting harder on her. If she had eyes, they would be widened, and that if she could open them as well. The pressure forced her to keep her sight closed off as the gravitational pull of the Digital Wave started pulling her towards the Eater, quickly.

"Arata," Infermon said. "Ami is getting pulled towards the Eater."

"Huh?" Arata questioned since he had a different viewpoint of the scenario..

"Come over here," Infermon spoke attacking with Destruction. Arata walked over and saw the Blue Data person getting pulled in towards the Eater. "See what I mean by how Ami is getting sucked in?"

Arata quickly took a look at the Digimon and noticed it was the three that are always with Ami. "The 'Blue Data of Shinjuku' is Ami?" Arata questioned.

"Ami has a very distinctive smell, much like you," Infermon said speaking like he was talking to a two-year old, "That is Ami."

"Shit," Arata said.

Ami felt an arm wrap around her midsection and started pulling her away from the Eater - or at least stopping her from getting any closer to the Eater. "Damn it," Arata grumbled even now feeling the pressure of a slight headache caused from the pressure. "Could have told me that you was Ami!"

She couldn't respond, not when her head felt like it was going to explode, not when her lungs couldn't get enough air, it didn't matter if she was data or not.

Why? Why would her Digimon stay and fight trying to protect her? Why is Arata helping when knowing full well he could get EDEN Syndrome? If she couldn't survive than Arata and Yuuko would be the next best people to save Yuugo.

A screech was heard and the pressure was gone, she was gasping for breath, looking at her Digimon to see Andromon on its knees, Rapidmon on its back, and Lillamon was looking at Ami concerned before it too collapsed onto its knees. All three of them taking deep heavy breaths, exhausted and fatigued.

Than she noticed that the data of her back was trying to form around a slow breathing chest and the tightness of the arm around her. "Here," Arata said placing the avatar piece in front of her. "So, this whole entire time, you've been hiding your cyber body with an avatar." A small nod from Ami. "Brilliant."

"Kyoko's idea." Ami said before a flash of light surrounded Ami and she had her 'body' back. First thing she felt was a gigantic headache.

"How are you feeling?" Arata asked removing his arm and standing up. He had to get on one knee in order to keep Ami close so she wouldn't fall victim to EDEN Syndrome...again.

"Awful, completely awful," Ami said as she stood up and almost fell back down if Arata didn't grab her arms to help her stay steady. "Thanks."

"Where did you sign into EDEN at?" Arata asked.

"Connect jumped at the Office," Ami said. She was finally able to keep herself standing and looked at her three Digimon that were getting up as well. "We'll talk later, you three need to get a lot of rest."

"So don't you after that thing." Arata commented. "What the hell were you thinking trying to take that thing on by yourself?"

"Everyone else's safety." they made their way to the log off portal, Infermon protecting them along the way. "Why did you come back and save me? You didn't know who I was."

"Because Digimon don't just run off and Infermon recognized you." Arata grabbed Ami's shoulders. "Wait for me at the Office. There is no way you are in any condition to do anything else today. Alphamon and Omnimon will understand."

"But-"

"My case can wait until you are better, okay?" Arata said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ami questioned looking at Arata. "If anyone needs time to heal, it's you."

"Shuddup," Arata said. "Do you want me to tell Nokia that she ran away because of you?"

"No," Ami said shaking her head. "Let me just sign off, take some painkillers, heal and comfort my three remaining Digimon, then I'll message you when I head towards Valhalla Server, okay?"

"Perhaps you don't realize that we almost lost you again," Arata said. "What caused you to lose your avatar in the first place?"

"I sneezed," Ami said as she stepped on the portal to log off.

Arata watched as she logged off and sighed, "A sneezed shouldn't have caused you to glitch that badly," Arata said to himself. "Just how unstable is body right now?"


	5. Manga

**July 5th**

 **Prompt: Magna**

 **Summary: Someone is caught reading magna.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Ami, please," Sakura pleaded to Ami, "I need to know if Ryota will like this series."

Ami was looking at the book, magna to be exact, before looking at her friend, "He'll love anything you give him," she responded trying to give the book (magna) back.

Ami really needs to quit spending so much time with Arata who corrects her or Kyoko every time magna is involved and they say book. Apparently, they accidentally discovered a pet peeve of his.

"I know but I want him to actually enjoy it and not be nice about it, please!" Sakura begged. "You grew up with him so you know his tastes better than what I do!"

"Fine, I'll read it. What are you going to do if I think he's not going to like it?"

"Amusement Park," Sakura said.

"At least you have a backup plan," Ami said with a smile. "I'll try to read it as fast as I can for you."

Sakura hugged Ami, "Thanks, you're the best!"

They parted way and Ami looked at the book, ignoring the little voice that is saying 'magna' before sighing, "I have no idea what this is even about." She's read the summary three times and still has no idea what it is going.

Hours later, Ami was still in her school uniform watching over Kyoko's office in case any clients came in, but with the terrible thunderstorm outside that has knocked parts of Tokyo into a blackout, Ami doubts they are going to get any.

Ami was laying down on the couch not for clients, her feet propped up on the arm of the couch by Kyoko's desk and her neck was resting against the other arm of the couch. She heard the door open and close before she heard Arata's voice rang out through the quiet office.

"Stupid rain, why is it even raining? The weather forecast said it was going to be nice," Arata grumbled.

"It is nice, if you are a fish," Ami responded leaning her head back on the arm so she was looking at Arata upside-down. "You could have called in with this storm."

"Leave you to Kyoko's own devices? Naw," Arata responded. "Speaking of Kyoko where is she?"

"Case, I think. Said to leave the office open as usual but she won't be back tonight," Ami responded before going back to her reading material that she was confused about.

"Ha, I didn't know you read manga," Arata said seeing what she was reading.

"First time reading manga and I have no idea over what is happening," Ami said

"May I see it?"

Ami happily gave the book over to the more experienced otaku as she sat up so he could sit down. She pointedly ignored the glare she received from her co-worker as she laid back down.

"Did you read the first series?" Arata asked.

"I'm reading this for a friend, who wants to give it to her boyfriend, and she asked me to see if he would like it because he's practically my best friend who I grew up with," Ami responded.

"Did he read Go, Go, Monsters?"

"Gods, yes!" Ami exclaimed. "I got him the complete series for his birthday last year. Think he read it like three times."

"Don't you spoil your friends," Arata said sarcastically.

"Hey," Ami said offended and elbowed his stomach. "I'll spoil you too."

"No, you won't if I stop it," Arata grumbled. "As for your friend's boyfriend, then he'll like this series." He continued to glare at her. "What are people going to think if they come in and see you like this?"

"A bored high school student hanging out with an awesome cyber sleuth," Ami responded dramatically.

"Get off!"

"Fine," Ami said with a sigh and sat up completely. "Happy?"

"Yes. You have more credit here, but I don't, not yet at least," Arata said, "When I do, than maybe I'll let you."


	6. Move

**July 6th**

 **Prompt: Move**

 **Summary: Ami might never see her friends again. (will have omake)**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Yes, Mom," Ami spoke trying not to show her sadness through her voice or to start crying. "Mom, please, when I get there, just listen to me, okay? Please?" She clenched her eyes shut, afraid. "Thank you."

The call ended and in the emptiness of her empty apartment, Ami cried. She's still a minor, even through for six years she raised herself, if her mom tells her that she's moving to Canada, so far away from her home and friends, than she's moving to Canada. That is, if she can't convince her mother that it was better for her to stay in Japan. If she can't than, two years of not seeing her friends or everyone again.

That's the reality, not seeing everyone for two years that is causing her to cry. It's only been six months since the Dimensional Door was open and five months since she woke from being in her coma. What is there to stop her newly rediscovered friends from forgetting her again? She loves her job, loved it even with all of the Digimon before, but she doesn't want to give it up, she might never get it back.

Why did her mom have to insist on having her move to Canada, to spend some quality mother-daughter time, right when Ami was active in her life? She no longer was the awkward school student with two friends and spent most of her time studying and chatting with people on online. Why couldn't her mom see that now?

The next morning, Ami stood in front of Kyoko's desk, "Your mom called, told me about you moving to Canada," Kyoko said. "You don't look so happy about it."

"When I was five and until I was ten, I always begged, pleaded, and wished for Mom to let me live with her and to join her on her work trips. Now, I don't. I have friends who I care for deeply, I love this job, I'm not just a lonely school girl whose idea of fun was studying, in case that rare chance of Mom calling. If I can't convince Mom that by making me move to Canada will ruin our already weak relationship, than how do I know I'll ever get this job back? What happens if my friends forget about me?"

"I don't think your friends will forget about you, the five of you seem to have an unbreakable bond. As for your job, I think I will keep your assistant open just for you, if the worse happens, that is."

"Thank you, Kyoko," Ami said hugging her boss.

Kyoko hugged the young girl back and gently ran her fingers through the red hair, "How are you going to tell your friends?"

"Ryota and Sakura will understand, they already knew I might leave them to move. The other four, I don't know. I'm worried about how they will act," Ami said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Kyoko said. "Tell them and accept their reactions. Your friends might have more power to keep you here than what you do."

"Yeah, you're right," Ami agreed.

The week before Ami moved, she never did tell Yuugo, Yuuko, Nokia, or Arata. They were happy and while Ami wanted to tell them that she was might be moving (plus a certain closet geek her feelings for him), she never did. She couldn't bring herself to ruin their happiness, at least not to her faces. She gave Kyoko one last hug before boarding the plane, hoping to be back in Japan a lot sooner than what she thinks.

Another week went by and Arata was going crazy. No one's seen or heard from Ami in a week. Kyoko is being vague, and Ami's digivice is turned off. He'll admit it to himself that he has strong feelings for Ami, not like the big brother feelings he has for Nokia and Yuuko, nor like best friends that he has for Yuugo, but a strong emotional 'I want to be more than friends'. He won't admit it out loud unless it to her.

"Arata, you got mail yesterday," his roommate said giving the envelope to Arata. "Read it at school since you'll be late otherwise."

Arata grabbed the envelope and looked at it, "It's from Ami!"

"Isn't that the girl you've been trying to track down?"

"Yeah! Why a letter through?" Arata questioned as he grabbed his school bag and headed towards school.

Meanwhile at an apartment in Nakano, "Hurry up or you'll going to be late on your first day of this new school!" Kyoko said watching her assistant run around the apartment. "It's just mostly for introductions and for you to get your books, however it will still make a bad first impression."

Kyoko laughed as her assistant put her shoes on grumbling about the uniform, "Honestly, who can handle wearing a skirt this short!?"

"It's no different than the skirt you usually wear."

"It's very different!" Ami argued. "Do you not notice the drastic skirt length?" Ami smoothed the skirt out showing it was a bit shorter than the one she usually wears.

"You're going to be late," Kyoko said causing Ami to run out of her apartment grabbing her school bag.

"It's good to have you back," Kyoko said to her empty office and to her imaginary Ami. "I'm sure a certain friend of yours will be glad about it as well."

Arata sat down at his desk, reading the letter before class started.

 _Dear Arata,_

 _As well as I know you, you must be thinking, 'Why did Ami write a letter?', the answer is because it is more personalized. You see, at the time this letter is being written, I'm just hours away from having Kyoko drive me to the airport and I will be starting the long trip to Canada where my mother is currently insisting that I'll live there with her. Says I'll be happy there and make new friends, if I have to stay there, then I won't. I may be soft-hearted, but I can also be stubborn. I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, the point is, if you are reading this letter than I couldn't convince my mother to let me stay in Japan so I've moved to Canada. (When I come back, should I bring back some maple syrup for Yuuko?) Please don't let me hold you back, but can I be selfish and ask for you to not forget me? Please?_

 _Love, Ami_

 _P.S. As soon as it turns midnight on my 18th birthday in Canada, I'm heading back home to Japan, to being a cyber sleuth, to our friends, and to you. Take care of Nokia and the others for me, okay?_

"She moved?" Arata asked himself staring at the note. The teacher walked in and Arata carefully fold the note up and placed it back in the envelope. He'll analyse it later.

"Hello class, I have some exciting news to tell everyone. We have two new students who transferred to this school. Unfortunately for you Sanada, one of them brings bad news."

Arata shook his head, the bad news can't be any worse than Ami moving away.

The teacher started writing a name down on the board, "The first one is from Asakusa district, Amazawa Keisuke."

Arata rolled his eyes, he remembers Amazawa when they had Digimon, the dude got himself in as much trouble as Nokia did. He took a glance over at the empty seat next to him, before watching him sit over by a crazy female in the class.

"Now, it's time for the bad news, Sanada, but good news for the rest of us. Our other transfer student was at the top of her Ueno school district, but we won't see much of her due to her having a job." The teacher started writing down another name as the next transfer student walked in.

Arata looked at the student and was pretty much sure he was glaring at her or he had a disbelief look on his face. Red hair resting against her neck and over her shoulders, blue eyes was staring at him quizzically before looking at the next of the students, the black school vest showed a white shirt with a black bowtie and the black skirt was a bit shorter than the skirt he's used to seeing her in.

"This is Aiba Ami, again, please welcome her whenever we have the rare chance of her arriving at school." Ami bowed to the class slightly. No one could tell that she's nervous, but she was. "Let's see, since you are going to be providing Sanada with some healthy competition for top scores, why don't you sit next to him?"

"I object!" one of the more popular male students yelled. "Aiba shouldn't be introduced to Sanada, he's unsociable, he has no friends-"

"Excuse me," Ami interrupted bowing again, the epitome of politeness. "I happen to know Sanada outside of school, he's a friend of mine, and I'm thankful for that. So I would like for you to retract the statement. Besides, the people who are considered unsociable are usually the best company in the first place. They are the most honest, loyal, and trustworthy people to have as friends as well."

"Excuse me, did you just back-talk me?" the male asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ami responded placing her hands behind her back with her bright smile on her face, "if you don't know what back-talk, friendly banter, or just someone being honest with you, than you sir are the one who has no friends. Just people hanging around you in order to have a safety net to have the spotlight for when you fall." She than closed her eyes with a brighter smile, "Since you aren't on top of the academic scores, that means you are all about athletics, not a very smart plan considering an injury could happen at anytime and ruin your career in a second. Besides, I'm sure I can beat you in a race as well." She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Oh, what are you to do? It will be a blow to your ego if you accept or not and if you accept than you will have the blow to your ego of not only getting beaten by a girl, but also by a new student."

Arata was trying not to laugh. Not only did his last name sound weird coming from her, but she almost didn't call him that but by his first name. Than she just politely insulted the school's star athlete.

"May I take my seat?" Ami asked the teacher who was also trying not to laugh.

"Of course," he pointed out the desk he assigned to her and she walked over to it as he erased the names and started writing down today's topic. "So today we will be -"

Arata watched as Ami sat down and placed her head on the desk, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Was she nervous? She couldn't be, she was too calm and collected to be nervous. He went back to paying attention to the class.

The bell rung for their first break and Arata got up and jumped over his desk to block Ami from leaving, not that she was making the movement to leave her desk. She just looked up at him. "You have some questions that need to be answered."

"Do I?" Ami asked back. "I mean, is that why you was giving me a cold glare?"

"Well, I'm sure I would receive one too if you received a letter from me stating I was moving to a brand new country and then appear at your school."

Ami's eyes went wide before she hissed out, "Date did send them out." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "They were supposed to be sent out next week if I wasn't back."

"So why are you back?" Arata asked. "Why are you coming to this school now?"

"I convinced mom I was no longer alone with two friends from school who spent all of her time studying at home and talking to weird people online. I met this one friend, his user name is Blue Box, any idea on who he is?"

Arata smirked, "Never heard of that user, but I'll do some digging around and get back to you."

"As for going to school? It's closer to Nakano," Ami said. "I didn't know you went to school here."

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. So the reason as to why your digivice is turned off?"

"The fact that you know my Digivice was turned off suggests you tried to hack into it," Ami commented.

"..."

"Aiba," the male student said trying to use his height to imitate the two friends. "I have decided not to accept your challenge, not because I'm scared, but because you are a girl."

"I see, well good luck in your future," Ami said with a smile. "You don't scare me by the way."

They watched as he walked away trying to act cool before Ami giggled behind her head, "He's already having double-thinking. As for m digivice, if I did have it turned on, can you imagine how far up your bills will be plus Nokia's? International calls are not fun. Then the fact that I am officially moved into Broadway, so I was busy the last three days."

"Could've asked for help," Arata said. "Instead of scaring us."

"It wasn't my attention, I just figured I'll save everyone the pain of saying good-bye again," Ami said as the next class was about to begin,

Arata scoffed and got back into his desk by walking around like a normal person causing Ami to giggle more.

After school, Nokia, Yuugo, and Yuuko all appeared in Kyoko's office and Nokia was hugging the life out of Ami. This is what Ami was afraid of missing two years of, of being around with her friends and joining them on a crazy adventures. This is home.


	7. Shibuya Scramble

**July 7th**

 **Prompt: Shibuya Scramble (This one had so many different names. It started off as Ghost Hunting but then it just kept going and it was good story but way too long for a prompt)**

 **Summary: Arata meets Ryota and gets roped into a case.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Arata was hanging out with Ami at Shibuya, just talking since Ami was waiting for the Jimiken band to start making their next move since they were out of leads.

"I miss going on cases," Arata said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let me go on one, please?"

"I would if I ever get a case that needs your expertise," Ami said. "All I've been doing is lost objects, basic fundamental, but not very fun."

"Come on, surely you have more than that," Arata said. "Thought Matayoshi was a good friend of Kyoko's."

"Ami!" a voice shouted before Ryota ran in front of them and grabbed Ami's shoulders. "I need your help. Like ASAP help!"

"What did you forgot or what happened to Sakura?" Ami asked as her friend shook her back and forth like a rag doll.

"I forgot our anniversary and Sakura didn't show up today school!" Ryota continued shaking Ami . "Have you not seen the news?"

"You know I avoid the news as much as possible," Ami said.

"Uh, can you please stop shaking her?" Arata asked.

Ryota ignored him but did stop only to turn around and start falling back against Ami who caught him and was trying to push him back up. "Anyway, the news is stating that a lot of Jimiken fans are running away from home, Sakura could easily be one."

"You're right but we can't do anything for sure," Ami said. "So what do you plan on doing for your anniversary?"

"That's where I need your help," Ryota said as Ami quit trying to keep him up and he was leaning against her now. "I don't know what to get her."

"This again?" Ami sighed in exasperation. "She's your girlfriend."

"That's exactly why I need your help," Ryota said standing up and clasping Ami's hands in his own. "It needs to be perfect. Please Ami, I'm begging you. Please?"

Arata just watched as Ami took Ryota's behavior in stride. She did send him a 'help me look' to him but she made the mistake of looking at Ryota who was giving Ami his puppy brown eyes. "Well, I'm sure she would like a special date, so how about the amusement park? You should have enough money saved up from the job I helped you get...right?"

"Ahhh, I don't! I need some good photos and quickly too."

"Oh,no," Ami said sweat dropping.

"Let's go," Ryota said trying to drag Ami away who was trying to pull herself free.

"Uh, where are you taking her?" Arata asked and Ryota finally noticed Arata standing there.

"Who are you?" Ryota asked causing Arata to narrow his eyes.

"Ryota, stop. I was hanging out with him before you ruined it," Ami said with a sigh. "I actually have a case that you can help me with Ryota." She looked up at Arata, "Feel like helping me with a case?"

That's how Arata found himself in Kyoko's office with Ami alone as Kyoko dropped off the five participants at their selected spots to do this weird ritual thing. He hacked into the street lights so they could work in the favor of the group.

"This is ridiculous," Arata said as Ami sat down next to him. "They aren't going to bring back the dead."

"Not in the way you think," Ami answered as they watched the five started to chant and walk their way towards Shibuya Scramble. Arata had also kindly hacked into security cameras to watch their progress while Kyoko monitored them in Shinua. "In fact, they are about to disappear right about now."

Arata stared as the signals on their digivices vanished and the five never appeared on the camera at Shibuya Scramble like planned. "How did you know?"

"Did it before New Tokyo," Ami explained getting Ryota's number up on her digivice."If you ask Kyoko, the five of them are just standing there in the middle of the road, ignoring everyone."

"That's how you knew this would work," Arata said.

"I experienced it before I knew it was even a thing," Ami shrugged. "That should be enough time for Ryota to get the pictures he needs." Ami called Ryota's number and as soon as her friend picked up, "Get out of there now!"

Horn was being honked as the five people appeared in the corners and ran off the streets before they got hurt. Confusion and surprise on all of their faces.

"You know," Arata said as they waited for the group to join them back at the office so they could tell about their experiences they just had. "It never is boring with you around."

"I can never tell if that is a compliment or an insult," Ami said looking at him.

"Compliment, I don't think I can handle boring after...well...everything," Arata spoke.

"I don't think I can too," Ami agreed right before the door open and the group came into describe their experiences."


	8. Rival (Super Long)

**July 8th (My birthday!)**

 **Prompt: Rivals**

 **Summary: AU where Arata and Ami are best friends from school. Arata has fun messing around with a user called 'Crouching_Tiger'**

 **Note: Since this is a AU, the timeline isn't the same as it is in the game. The events are out of order but at the time this takes event, I have it to where Ami has met Suedo before. This one is also going to be long, my present to all of you!**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Arata was furiously typing away late at night, he got cocky (and desperate) and thought he could hack into 'Crouching_Tiger' account at him. Now he's trying to furiously keep his location a secret. 'Crouching_Tiger almost had his location, but Arata hid it and smirked.

He still has his hacking skills that made the leader of the Judes before they got disbanded. His Digi-line avatar sat down within the Digi-Line forum that also had a tiger avatar curled up. Arata typed up a message, "You almost got me, let my defenses down on you."

The tiger flapped its tail lazily and opened one of its eyes revealing a bright blue eye that looked tired, then again it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Can you please quit trying to hack into my account? What did I ever do to deserve your anger?"

"Hey, you happen to be the second thing I can't hack into, plus I'm enjoying it?" He doesn't know why he all of a sudden started questioning it. He hasn't had a rival like this, he's a hacker and whoever this person is a cyber sleuth. How could he not have fun?

He looked over at his friend list and frowned, his best friend still hasn't signed into her Digi-line account for a couple of weeks now. He know she's okay, he's seen her here and there, but she's always busy with her new job as a detective assistant. She's hardly in school anymore, but something's changed within her. She has always made time for him, at least in his mind she did.

"You did say you was a cyber sleuth, right?"

The tiger nodded its head, "Yeah why?"

"Think you can check-up on someone for me? To make sure she's okay?"

The tiger uncurled itself and stretched against the digital floor, "Aren't you my self-proclaimed rival? Why are you asking for my help?"

Arata's avatar jumped to his feet, his little hat felling over his eyes, "What's wrong with being rivals and friends?"

"Calm down tiger, I was just asking. When did we become friends all of sudden?"

"The fact that you are currently talking to me in this forum and not mad about me attempting to hack into your account," Arata typed up as his avatar sat back down.

"Listen, think about the case you want me to take. If you want me to take it, you have to file a case for it at the office. Get some sleep and please quit hacking my account."

The tiger disappeared and Arata signed off with a sigh. He's used to staying up and talking to Aiba throughout all hours of the night. She was his best friend and had a major crush on her, like most boys at their school. She hasn't been on in weeks and it makes him worry.

The next morning, Arata was walking towards school and saw Ami at their usual meeting place before they headed to school together. She looked tired and didn't look so good. He ran to her as she waved at him, a smile her face.

That usually calms his worries, his fears, but with her looking so worn down like she is now, it only made him worry more. He's never seen her like this before.

"Long time no see," Ami greeted once Arata was next to her and they started walking towards school together. "How have you been?"

"Been bored at school, been busy afterwards. You haven't been at school in a while but everyone is talking about Jimiken. I'm surprised to see you at school." He looked at her, "You don't look too good."

Ami glared at him, "Thanks, remind me to not wait for you again."

Arata shook his head, "I'm being honest. It looks like you could use a couple of z's."

Ami smiled as their school got within viewing distance, "If that's your way of showing me concern, than thank you. My job has been keeping me busy but we ran out of leads now just waiting for the target to make their move again."

"What do you do again?" Arata asked.

"I'm an assistant to a detective," Ami responded. "I love it, expect…"

"Except?"

"I think I have no tastebuds left," Ami whined.

"You have no tastebuds?" Arata questioned confused.

"I drank two cups of dragon fruit, tofu, and carrot coffee," Ami explained. "Either I have no tastebuds left or this headache that I have is dulling my other senses."

"Dragon Fruit, tofu, carrot coffee? Why would you want to drink that voluntarily?"

"My boss only makes coffee with weird combinations and it's the only thing in the office to drink," Ami explained.

"At first, I wanted to meet your boss, but now I don't," Arata said. The warning bell signalling school is about to started to ring,"C'mon, we're going to be late!"

School came and went, Arata had planned on asking Ami as to why she hasn't logged in for a while, but when it was time for lunch, Ami was gone. Arata once again, grumbled about the bad luck he had this year with Ami and him not being in the same homeroom. Apparently, her work called her in thus making her leave school early.

Arata went home and changed clothing before making his way towards Broadway Nakano. He heard about a bookstore there that had a better selection of used books and a coffee cafe that was delicious. Maybe he could help bring back Ami's tastebuds.

He stopped at Shibuya to check out their bookstore and on his way back to the subway, there was a group surrounding the entrance. When he got closer to the subway entrance, he saw blue, purple, and white squares covering the entrance. He wanted to check it out but a shrill whistle sounded before an all too familiar voice from his past started yelling, "Don't anybody else get the bright idea of entering the subway. As soon as I see that lady, she's being arrested for destroying public property!"

Arata looked over and saw Date coming towards the group, "If you can't beat them, than join them."

He ran into the entrance ignoring Date's yell of him to stop. He looked around in pure disbelief, "Is this reality or is this cyber space?" He looked at his Infermon who appeared next to him. "So, what do you think buddy? Is there a snake or a demon back in this weird space of reality?"

They started their adventure through Shibuya Station.

"You may sound like you have everything figured out," Arata heard further into the station and recognized the voice, "All you see is the end result, the perfect plan and ideal. You don't factor in the unknown, do you?"

"I investigate the unknown, dear, the world I wish to create will take away the feelings you are currently feeling," a voice Arata didn't recognize spoke back.

"The feelings, I'm currently feeling?" Ami asked back. "How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"I know more about you than what you think," the unfamiliar voice said back gently. "When was the last time you truly saw and had a conversation with your mother? Does she believe you are perfectly fine or -"

"Shut up!" Ami snapped. "You leave my mother and everyone who I am close to out of this!"

"Temper, temper," the voice said. "Tell me sir, is she always like that?"

Arata stepped out from around the corner, "No, not really. Only when her mother is involved or when one of her friends does something stupid and dangerous."

"Arata! What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Got curious," Arata said with a shrug. "No turning back now either."

Ami's eyes narrowed, "I'll deal with you later." She turned her attention back to the man. "Let me guess, you want me - us - to defeat the Eater here?"

"We've been through this before Ami, this is what, our third time meeting?" the man said. "Your young friend is confused."

"Yeah, it's a rare sight I don't get to see very often," Ami responded. "It's even rarer for me to explain things to him." She grabbed Arata's wrist and started pulling Arata away.

"Now, that's very rude, I haven't even introduced myself to him," the man spoke."I can always fix that for you, if you like. Yes, I can make quite a few adjustments to you if you -"

A growl could be heard and Arata stared as a WereGarurumon stood in front of the man, "I don't think we need to reintroduce you to my friends, do I, Suedo? If you can fix my attitude, then I suggest you get your memory fixed first."

Arata let Ami drag him around the corner and down the stairs, the WereGarurumon following as his own Infermon appeared plus a BlackGatomon and a Patamon. Ami let go of his wrist and she turned on him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got curious, wasn't expecting you to be the one causing Date to have a hissy fit," Arata said crossing his arms. "You need to explain some things, like why are you here?"

"My boss asked me to investigate it while she investigates Jimiken's music video to try and find a location for Sakura and a lot of missing girls," Ami explained as WereGarurumon stepped next to her lowering its muzzle and nudged it against her. "Yes, he's a friend," she started talking to her WereGarurumon rubbing his snout.

"The reason as to why you haven't messaged me on Digi-line?" Arata questioned as they started walking the subway station.

"My account got hacked and is inaccessible," Ami said before looking at him. "I thought you have my new account?"

"I haven't truly seen you for a while!" Arata exclaimed. "You've been so busy, I'm actually starting to worry. What did you mean by destroying the Eater?"

"Eater is what Suedo -that old man - is calling those black and white shell like things," Ami explained. "They are the reason for EDEN Syndrome, they eat data." She started climbing up the stairs and Arata followed. "Once the Eater is destroyed than this will return to normal briefly."

"Briefly?"

Ami turned to look at him, "Next time you see this going on, a digital shift or labyrinth, than avoid it. Don't get yourself involved, please?"

"No promises," Arata said. "I have Infermon with me, I'll be fine. You, however, when did you become a hacker?"

"Arata, please," Ami said. Arata shook his head. "You don't know what you are going to get yourself into!"

"If anyone is more clueless than me, it's you," Arata said with a glare. He honestly just doesn't want to see her hurt. Now he really is going to have that cyber sleuth look into Ami. "You know I know you better than you know yourself." Ami looked at him. "You take on too many things and not ask for help. You keep all the pressure and stress to yourself, how you do it, is beyond me. Besides, I'm looking into EDEN Syndrome and now apparently Eaters."

"Suit yourself," Ami said turning back around and running up the stairs. Arata could not get her to talk again, not about anything that he's learning.

They were nearing the end when they saw a figure within blue date, "No way, the 'Ghost of EDEN' exists?"

"If it gets bad, run," Ami said before they entered the battle with the Eater.

They defeated the Eater and everything changed back, they were out in the entrance of the subway, at night.

Ami started walking away, "I'll see you later, Arata, but if you won't stay away from the Digital Labyrinths, than stay away from Suedo. There's something off about him."

Arata just watched her walk away and frowned. This wasn't like her, she's usually more cheerful and doesn't make anyone worry about her. Arata shook his head, he's overthinking it, she just needs some good sleep and she'll be back to normal.

That night, after masking his location since he was back at home, Arata was more determined to get answers out of Crouching_Tiger but they weren't signed in, there was no traces of the account either, it was like they just vanished.

A week later, Arata was sitting in K-Cafe, ignoring the unbelievable hotness of the whole building. He overheard some of the patrons saying their heater was on the fritz now, apparently it was the A/C a couple months ago. He was typing furiously on his computer, trying to track down Crouching_Tiger. He was going to meet them face to face and get his answers that way, the polite way.

Out of nowhere, his laptop screen was closed while his fingers never touched the power button.

"I believe I asked you to quit hacking my account," Ami's voice said to him in a whisper from behind him and all of sudden, he could see her gloved hand that wasn't there before. She moved her hand away from his computer.

He turned around in his chair and saw Ami standing there looking at him. "Ami?"

She smiled and laughed, "Bingo. Seriously though, can you please stop hacking my account? I'm scared to see what the username is for the next account Kyoko makes for me. Are you going to be here for a while?"

"Uh..yeah? I think?" Arata responded. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to turn a case in and take a break," Ami said. "I'm sure Kyoko will allow me to hang out with you. That is if you want me too, I wasn't exactly that kind to you last time and since you used to be a hacker, I could possibly use your help. As much as I trust Nokia and Yuuko has hackers, I trust you more."

Arata narrowed his eyes, "Will you stop hiding things from me?"

Ami looked down, "I won't have much of a choice soon. Especially since I'm going to be doing something completely stupid which is why I need your help."

So Arata waited until Ami returned and sit down next to him at the window table. "You should try the coffee, it might bring back your tastebuds," Arata commented.

Ami giggled and shook her head, "Unfortunately, it won't, even if it did, my tastebuds would still be ruin. Kyoko has me pick me up the coffee beans from here."

"Shame, it's quite good," Arata said. "So talk."

"About what? Eaters? EDEN Syndrome? What I'm going to be doing? My Digimon?" Ami questioned. "You need to be more specific than that, either way, you need to get your computer turned on."

"Why?"

"You are going to hack into my account, don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Ami said with a smile.

"I think, you've gotten weirder, much like Tokyo has," Arata said. "Hackers getting blamed for everything, I'm sure Kamishiro has some part in the rise of EDEN Syndrome."

"Ami!" a voice yelled causing the two to turn their heads.

"Yuuko, what are you doing here?" Ami questioned.

"You're Kamishiro Yuuko, right?" Arata asked tilting his head.

"Ah, yes, sorry, I didn't know you was with a friend," Yuuko said. "It's just that I need to talk to you. Can you message me -"

"I can do it while Arata gets his computer up," Ami said standing up. "Shall we?"

Yuuko nodded and Arata narrowed his eyes as he waited for the computer to boot up. When did Ami befriend the shy Kamishiro Yuuko? Does that mean she also knows Yuugo? His hands tightened around his cup as he thought about it.

"Don't break the cup," Ami said gently sitting back down. He looked at her in surprise, "You'll ruin your computer plus you'll have to buy K-Cafe another cup, and you might accidentally cut yourself."

"Since you know Kamishiro Yuuko, does that mean you know Yuugo?" Arata asked.

Ami blinked at him, "If you know one, than you know the other. That is, if you knew Yuugo before EDEN Syndrome and secrets about Kamishiro Enterprise. It's a long story, and a confusing one for someone who is just getting caught up to speed." She hesitantly placed a hand on his wrist, "Put the cup down."

He felt it, this was the first time her skin was on his, directly, in a long time. She was always someone who was hugging, comforting, she was always touching. Her skin didn't feel like skin. She must have noticed because she quickly removed her hand.

"Ami?" Arata asked concerned.

"Just watched," Ami said quietly in a whisper, than a barely visible green light surrounded her, and her body phased in and out. Her body disappeared at one point leaving a blue data shell of herself before her body reattached itself to the data.

"You aren't real," Arata said angrily.

"That's cold," Ami responded. "I'm very real. It's hard to explain, but I have a half cyber body. My actual physical body is currently at Central Hospital, in the Special Ward."

"You have EDEN Syndrome?" Arata questioned.

Ami nodded, "I do. I don't know why I have a cyber body all of sudden or what makes me special or qualified to have this ability, but I do. The account that you had, my AIBA account, was the account I used to log into EDEN for the first time. Crouching Tiger is me, let me tell you, every time you tried to hack me, it gave me a headache."

"You knew! You knew it was me!" Arata exclaimed.

"Of course, I did follow your intranet connections," Ami explained. "I'm going to go into your computer and download some of my memories, that includes any questions about Eaters, EDEN Syndrome, and everything to help you take my place."

"Your place?" Arata questioned.

"My digimon, they will go with Nokia. She has Omnimon to protect her so if we happen to cross paths, they can get their anger out at me. You, however, will become a cyber sleuth, solve cases in my place, try Kyoko's coffee in my place. I'll be busy doing something else, something crazy and stupid that it makes Ryota actions look sad."

"Ami, tell me," Arata said and Ami just shook her head before holding her hand up to his computer and disappeared within a portal that opened on his computer that vanished. "Why aren't you telling me?"

He watched as files were downloading onto his computer and he shook his head. When she appeared out, he watched her smile at him. "Watch those tonight, Kyoko will call when she needs you." She waved at him before leaving only to get stopped by a girl with pink pigtails. "Nokia?"

"Ami, there you are! You're late! Like super late" Nokia said crossing her arms. "How long did you expect me to wait?"

Arata closed his computer and stood up standing next to Ami, "I believe I told you I would message you when I was ready to meet up with you."

"No, you didn't! You totally didn't!" Nokia said stomping her foot! "Like what would have happened if a total creep came to Galactica Park and tried to take my virtue? You wasn't there!"

"Nokia…" Ami sighed. "You don't need me to protect you anymore. You have Omnimon and all the Rebels behind you."

"But, you're the Golden Maniac!"

"And you've proved yourself capable enough of having the strength to face any challenge. If you keep using me as your savior, the bond you have with Omnimon and the Rebels might not get stronger."

"What? No...grrr...Ami," Nokia said.

"Look, I'll meet you in Galactica Park in a little bit okay," Ami said. "I'll message you when I get there."

Ami walked around her and left. "Arg, she's so spacey! Seriously? My virtue could easily be at stake in EDEN and she leaves me there alone."

Arata left following Ami, ignoring Nokia's monologue and caught up to Ami. "What do you plan on doing?"

"You'll understand I think once you watch the memories," Ami said. "However, I am becoming your rival, truly." She looked at him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in the future."

"What are you going on about?"

Ami stood in front of the elevator as it opened, "Only time will tell." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Apologize to Yuuko for me, please." She entered the elevator right as the door closed.

Arata ran down the stairs and when he got there, it was too late. Ami was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," Arata said that night running his hands through his hair. He hasn't even touched the surface of Ami's memories, but he's already seen her when she first discovered she was data, when she saw her body in Central Hospital. The first time a labyrinth happened in Shibuya and her first meeting with Suedo. Than the case Yuuko sent her to investigate her father to test them and how that progressed from there. He's just getting ready to tackle the memories that have Nokia in them before he goes back to the ones with just her. Some of the main memories seemed to make more sense after watching Yuuko's.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Some of the memories seemed familiar to him, the flashes of younger version of themselves, but he doesn't remember meeting Yuuko, Yuugo, or Nokia. Ami, Ami he met seven years ago, when he transferred to her school. He was rude to everyone, insulted them, Ami ignored the insults and just offered her lunch to him since he didn't bring, his mom didn't have time to make him a lunch and his father was away on a business trip. She skipped away after giving it to him, even through he said no. She did the same thing the next day only brought two lunches and sat with him talking his ear off. Than Sakura started to join as she missed talking with Ami thus Arata had made two friends.

Two years later, Ryota joined the group of friends, and through it all, Ami always had a smile, which never seemed to falter.

Arata wanted to throw something, break something, anything to help his anger. Ami, Ami didn't deserve to have this thrown on her, to be tossed in whatever is going on right now. She was just going to EDEN to meet Akkino who didn't' want to go alone to what she assumed was a PR event.

"Anger rarely helps you," Ami's voice spoke in his earbuds. "Redirect that anger into doing something progressive and let that fuel you."

He looked at his computer and noticed that it was a recording. She said that to him once, when he was mad at his parents for breaking a promise to take him out to dinner on his birthday. She than let him choose where to go and paid for his birthday dinner with her.

"You are too soft-hearted, Ami," Arata spoke softly. "I have no idea what you have planned, I haven't reached that far yet, but I promise you. I'll bring you back and when I do, you are getting the biggest hug ever."

Days passed and Arata was getting used to weird coffee tastes. "Damn," he said as he walked into the Shibuya labyrinth. "I think I know what Ami meant by losing her taste buds. How am I still alive?"

He traversed the labyrinth and went further into a completely wrapped spot and saw Ami surrounded by four eaters, two shells, and two human looking one.

He ran towards her, "Don't come closer Arata," Ami spoke. Arata stopped, it was her voice, but it wasn't Ami. Ami wouldn't use a cold tone in her voice. He watched as a Eater disappeared into the hand she had outstretched.

"You can't possibly think about taking them all, you don't have your Digimon!" Arata said.

The arm went back to her side after the other two vanished into data. He stared as she turned around, her arm was black and silver, like that of an Eater, and her blue eyes were red.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? How's being a cyber sleuth?" Ami asked. She shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I do have a Royal Knight chasing me." She smirked, "I believe it's Gallantmon."

"What happened to you Ami?" Arata asked. He knew this is what she was going for when planning with Suedo. What her overall goal was is only known to Kyoko and Ami herself. Kyoko explained that Ami was going undercover.

"I got tired of being ignored," Ami spoke before laughing. "Suedo listened and he understood me. He gave me a choice to get rid of the loneliness, sadness, the emptiness, the abandonment, and being forgotten, of being needed only when it benefits someone. I've felt all of those these years. How much of me do you truly know, Arata? How much of your so called best friend do you know?"

"Shut up," Arata said almost yelling. "You're not Ami. Just someone or something using her!"

Ami laughed again and Arata just wanted to punch something, it wasn't Ami. "Oh, no, Arata. I am very much Ami, I have never felt such freedom before, freedom from being polite, listening, caring. It feels amazing."

She walked towards him and then past him, "It was good to see you again, Arata."

"Sanada. You are not Ami so you don't have the right to call me Arata," Arata spoke as she passed him.

"As you wish, Sanada," Ami commented before running at a ridiculously fast paced away from Shibuya as Gallantmon could be heard coming closer.

Weeks passed and even though he appreciated Ami calling when Examon was weakened and didn't 'eat' the overly giant digimon, he hated it. This cold, malicious Ami wasn't the Ami that he knows and has a crush on.

He went to his computer and listened to the memories again, listened to the recording pep sayings she recorded, knowing him so well. He had his forehead on his desk, two of his fingertips touching the cyber screen as he listened to the words he has memorized.

"Arata," Ami's voice spoke again in his earbuds and his eyes snapped open. Never did she use his name in the recordings. This one was new. "Arata, if you are asleep, you'll wake up with terrible back pains. Trust me on this, I've experienced it."

He looked up and stared as Ami floated on his screen, "Hey! You are awake!" She tilted her head, "You look terrible, bad day?"

"What are you doing in my computer? When-"

"I'm part Eater?" Ami questioned. "I'm only here to download files which you need to show Kyoko plus to give you a message. I'm slowly becoming a major part of the Eater network, much like Yuugo Kamishiro or better known as the 'Ghost of EDEN'."

"Why did you do this?"

"To get files from Suedo's research over Eaters and the beta test eight years ago." Ami explained. "Suedo wouldn't give them up willingly." She looked down, "Plus, some of the things he said, they sounded promising and he tricked me into following for his plan." She looked back up. "The files are nearly done downloading. When we meet again, Arata, you will need to hack into me, if you want me to return. There might be some side-effects but you shouldn't worry about that."

"Of course I'm going to worry about it," Arata practically growled.

"Arata, I wouldn't trust this to someone who is only doing it due to return a favor," Ami explained. "I've saved Nokia from danger who knows how many times and fought in the battles she brought me in. Yuuko, I've saved from when an Eater assimilated with her when she was captured by Crusadermon. I'm sorry I'm placing a big burden on you."

She was gone as the screen appeared showing that the files were finished downloading.

"I promised to give you the biggest hug you've ever received," Arata said to himself. "It's also going to be the tightest."

He hated doing it, he really did but he had to battle against Ami in a weird Eater forum. He knew that wasn't Ami because Ami would never attack him but it wasn't just that. Before the battle, she was trying to fight it, her eyes were flashing blue and red as she argued with herself.

He hacked into her and found himself in a weird dimensional, black and white spirals. He looked around and saw Ami standing in the middle. He made his way over there to her and stood in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Ami asked. "You don't care about me, If you did, than you would've been there for when I needed you!"

The Ami disappeared but Ami's voice still talked, "Keep going, don't believe what you hear from that Ami. I'm further in."

So he did, he kept going and saw another Ami there. "Leave me alone! Unless you want to watch me suffer? Do you want to see me do something emotional and make fun of me?"

The Ami disappeared, "Suedo wants to make a brand new world without grief, sadness, and all of those emotions, but how could we appreciate the things we take for granted if we don't have those?"

"Ami?" Arata called out thinking he wasn't going to get a response.

"Hmm?"

"These thoughts, are they -"

"Mine. The darkest thoughts I've had at one point. Eaters are using it to try and deter you from reaching me."

Arata made his way forward and saw an Ami that wasn't facing him, he stood behind her. She turned around to look at him only to be met with his blue track suit pressed into her face, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Arata?" Ami questioned.

"Welcome home," Arata said and let go of her just as they returned back from the Eater network.

Ami looked at Arata, "Thank you."

"AMI!" Nokia screeched before she glomped the veteran cyber sleuth. "You're back! You're back! OMG Your Digimon are restless but oh so cuties!"

"Nokia!" Ami said.

"Welcome back," Alphamon said. "So, shall we fight side-by-side, for old times sake?"

Ami looked at Arata who nodded her, "Welcome back, cyber sleuth."

Ami took her digivice from Nokia and smiled, "Let's finish this!"

Months passed after the two worlds were saved. Arata was sitting in class when he got called into the office and to bring all of his items. He ignored the 'oohs' of his peers thinking he got into trouble as he walked out trying to think of what he did wrong.

Yuuko nor Yuugo would get him suspended because he told Yuuko his heart and feelings belonged to someone else. It didn't take Yuuko long to realize who had them and she smiled and accepted the fact. Yuugo was more supportive of Arata dating Ami than what he was his own sister.

"Sanada," the sectarian spoke. "You are excuse from your classes for the rest of the day and next week."

"Huh?" Arata said. "Why?"

"Aiba is awake and responsive. You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, thank you so much," Arata said and he started running towards the subway to get to Central Hospital.

He ran to her room and stared as she was talking to a nurse, sitting on the side of her bed, she was doing the exercises correctly surprising her nurse. To almost everyone, she's been in a victim of EDEN Syndrome for eight years, but it was only for a couple of months for her.

She looked over at the door and smiled, "Arata!"

"Hey," he greeted walking in as the nurse said she was done and proceeded to leave. He sat his bag down and stood in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, perfectly fine. What are you doing here?"

"School let me out as soon as they were notified," Arata said. He pulled her into a tight hug taking her by surprise again. "Don't ever, I repeat, ever keep something like what you experienced away from me again."

"Arata?"

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, "I did some research on you. Why didn't you tell any of us that your father passed away three years ago."

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me, all of us have our own problems," Ami responded hoping a blush wasn't on her cheeks at the closeness. She wanted to change the topic so she asked the one question that was burning in the back of her mind. "How are you and Yuuko doing?"

"I'm going great, static now that you're awake, and Yuuko is doing good. Has her hands full with Yuugo's physical therapy, but if you are asking about us dating? We aren't."

Her eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

"Besides the fact I didn't know Yuugo was Yuuko when I first became a hacker, I just don't have feelings for her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see, this cyber sleuth friend of mine, she's too soft-hearted for the world but she's perfectly amazing and even wearing a smile while she's recovering, which makes her strong." Arata smirked as the blush on her face deepened. He kissed the top of her forehead, "When you get released and at your mom's place. I am going to come over and pin you against the wall and kiss you senseless."

"Ar-Arata!" Ami said in a hushed pitched voice.


End file.
